Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance, which stores foods in a storage space that is covered by a door to keep foods at low temperatures. The refrigerator enables foods to be stored in a fresh state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle.
The inside of the refrigerator may be divided into a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment. Receiving members such as shelves, drawers, and baskets are disposed within the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment. The refrigerator compartment and freezer compartment are covered by doors. The refrigerator is classified into various types according to positions of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment and configurations of the doors.
The size of the refrigerator tends to increase more and more and multi-functions are provided to the refrigerator as dietary life changes and pursues high quality, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures with consideration of user convenience are brought to the market.
For example, the refrigerator may include an ice making device for making ices. The refrigerator may further include a dispenser for dispensing the made ices to the outside thereof. The ice making device may be disposed in a freezer compartment or a freezer compartment door. Also, the ice making device may be disposed in a refrigerator compartment or a refrigerator compartment door, which have an insulation space.